


Unrequited

by tariana



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: JC has feelings that he can't reveal.





	Unrequited

Somewhere in Germany, 1997

JC wondered why Lance was looking at him like that.

He'd slid into the middle seat of the van, scooting all the way over to the window, and had pulled his headphones out of his backpack. They weren't working quite right, so he was fiddling with some of the settings when he felt a thigh press against his.

A quick glance confirmed it was Lance's khaki-clad thigh. A thigh that was very warm and substantial and shapely (and had he REALLY just thought that Lance's leg was SHAPELY?).

And why was Lance sitting so CLOSE? There was plenty of room on the other side of Lance; at least room for another person. And it wasn't like the other guys weren't already in the van -- Chris and Joey in the back seat, arguing about some video game or something -- who knew with them anymore; they'd totally gone off the deep end when N64 came out -- and Justin in the front seat, groaning about something like the pain he'd become increasingly in the last few weeks.

JC  
returned his attention to his headphones, willing Lance to scoot away, willing himself to curb the reaction that Lance in close proximity always seemed to cause these days. But most of all, he willed his headphones to work, so he wouldn't have to hear Lance's sweet voice and the melodic rumble of laughter in his chest.

But alas, when he pressed PLAY, the CD player whirred into life, made a horrible ratcheting noise, and shut itself off.

JC sighed and tossed the CD player back into his bag, wondering if there'd be time before their next show at the mall to sneak off to an electronics store.

Then, before his mind had a chance to catch up to his heart, he said, "Lance, I--"

His mouth snapped shut, containing just in time the revlation he'd been about to make.

"Are you all right, JC?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, fine," JC mumbled, wishing Lance would just GO AWAY and leave him to his embarrassing contemplations.

But Lance, adorably clueless as always, slung a companionable arm around his shoulder and said, "Good, you can help me with my algebra homework."

Lance smiled brightly and JC's heart lurched with the beauty of it. JC returned an equally brilliant smile he didn't feel and directed his attention away from pale green eyes and lovely smiles and toward polynomials and equations.

Algebra was today, right now.

What he was going to do about his feelings for the owner of those eyes and that smile, well, that was for another day.

"Y'see, Lance... you add like terms and divide by the coefficient."

"Oh, I see. I get it," Lance said, and the van rolled on down the road.

After all, it was just another day, another show, another opportunity missed.


End file.
